A comprehensive activity profile-database of cocaine and prescription drugs is a powerful knowledge base that can be employed to develop combination drug therapies for cocaine abuse and addiction. This NIH SBIR Phase I application is aimed at producing a comprehensive and robust receptor binding/pharmacological mode of action profile of cocaine. The profile will employ a comprehensive panel of pharmacological target assays with a bias towards receptors located in the central nervous system (CNS) as well as related enzymes. Specifically, this application seeks support to compile an extensive receptor binding/mode of action profile database of numerous known CNS active chemicals that will include certain marketed prescription drugs and over-the-counter "(OTC) remedies". At the completion of Phase I and Phase II activities we will provide an organized and interactive comprehensive data set in the form of an easily used and queried database containing receptor binding profiles of cocaine, and the profiles of prescription and OTC drugs. To supplement this interactive database, an OLAP (online analytical processing) Cube report that is a multi-dimensional interactive report using SPSS Base 9.0 will also be produced. With the OLAP Cube report and database, researchers and clinicians will be able to rapidly examine and establish models to assist in the selection and design of drug-combination therapies to treat cocaine addiction. The applicant proposes to develop an interactive database of receptor binding data for cocaine, as well as for a panel of compounds that could potentially interact with cocaine, for the purpose of treating cocaine addiction. The panel of compounds to be tested will include marketed pharmaceutical and over the counter drugs for which the safety and efficacy profile is already established. The Phase I studies include gathering of the relevant data for a number of compounds and compiling the database. Both activities will be expanded in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE